


The New Heroes

by gomesswithyou



Series: PJO/HoO Jercy Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5287778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomesswithyou/pseuds/gomesswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lost Hero remake. When Annabeth has a vision to save the world meet her and Percy's true loves and probably dying they'll go to the Great Canion to meet them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Heroes

Just after Annabeth told them they could probably die Percy felt so alive. These past weeks have been so boring without nothing to do. He just wanted to feel alive. So he went to see his old friend the pegasus Blackjack. "Whats up boss" "Hi buddy ready for a long trip".

Jason's POV

So his satir|guardian|coach had just dissapeared in the clouds and now some winged horses where coming and Jason had just lost his favorite shoe. He started to wonder who were the ones in the chariot and what the ones in there will make to them. He kept thinking about no good ideas until the chariot was just in front of him. He was breathless there was the most beautiful guy he had ever seen with his hair as black as oil and his eyes just like the ocean Jason falled in love. He looked at his companion. She surely had a smart face with her blond hair and gray eyes she looked like she was just about to punch you. They got out of the chariot and introduced.

"My name is Percy" the guy said "Percy Jackson. Please come with me." He offered his hand which I immediatley grabbed. I tried to get in the chariot but I stumbled and he catched me. Our faces where less than a few inches apart. I couldn't even think about anything, I was completely lost in my toughts about his face that we just stood there for a few seconds. Until Leo ruined the moment.

"Hey guys should we give you two a room." I was completely red and embarrased. I kept looking down while Leo Piper and the blonde girl got in the chariot. I noticed that Percy was smiling at me, I blushed andtried to hide until I realized I couldn't. I just realized that when Piper started talking to me.

"Are you listening to Annabeth's story Jason"I didn't even new who Annabeth was but I guessed she was the blonde girl." All those stories about she and Percy defeating Cronos are so amazing. Well continue Annabeth please." 

Percy started coming my way (that wasn't much just 2 steps) and started talking to me.

"You aren't listening to Annabeth's story"

No I'm not, but just because you're distracting me."

"Me?"he looked offended" How?"

"You looking at me with your beatiful eyes."I realized what I have said just when I finished and blushed even more.

"I think you have beautiful eyes too"I had my mouth opened of impresion when he said that.

"Really?"

"Yes I th" But I couldn't hear what he said because in that moment the chariot crashed in a lake.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was Chapter 1 the next chapter will be Jason Piper and Leo getting to know the camp and campers.


End file.
